


Picture Perfect

by Camteen17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camteen17/pseuds/Camteen17
Summary: The chocobros decide to stop in an inn to rest for the night. One of them just can't seem to get out of their own head. Sometimes helps has a way of finding the person who needs it the most, albiet in the most unexpected ways.





	Picture Perfect

As I look in the mirror, I'm reminded of every single imperfection about myself. All of my failures, my secrets, my obscurities come flooding back into my mind. The longer I stare, the worse it gets, but I can't seem to look away. I just want to scream, to let out all my frustration, but I can't do that without alerting three other men.

It isn't until there's a knock on the bathroom door that I finally manage to tear my eyes away from the monstrosity that is my reflection. It turns out to just be Ignis, informimg me that he is going to replenish our curative reserves. I breathe out a sigh of relief knowing he won't be here if I can't keep my frustration contained. But then I remind myself of why he has to go and spend our gil buying potions, elixirs, and pheonix downs.

Maybe if you weren't such a pussy, you wouldn't waste all of them.

You really are the weakest one. You're always the damsel in distress, always relying on someone else to save you.

I decide that I should turn on the water in order to avoid any further suspicion from my other two companions. As I reach my arm out to turn the nozzle, I catch a glimpse of some thin red lines gracing my pale wrist with their presence. I shudder at the thought of anyone but me seeing them. If Gladio saw them, I think I would actually finish the job.

It was at that moment, I heard Gladio knock on the door, informing me he was heading out as well. He didn't give any specifics, which meant one thing. He was going to go find a woman to occupy his night. And he wouldn't have to look very hard, women seemed to basically throw themselves at him.

No one will ever like you enough to want to actually fuck you. You're too disgusting.

Gladio is fit and has an amazing work ethic, what do you have? A disgusting body and a lazy attitude.

A tear slides down my face as I step into the shower. I really am holding this group back. They would be able to accomplish so much more without me here. I'm consistently wasting curatives and making us stop at motels and inns instead of setting up camp, which would cost less gil.

I'm a hindrance on the success of this group. I am what's been causing all of the misfortune with the MT's finding us. I put the prince in danger by just being near him.

I glance down at the tattoo on my arm grimacing at the painful reminders it gives me. I get flashbacks to men in white coats, cold metal tables, needles, and pain. The pain of the tests conducted on the subjects were excrutiating. So much so, that the only way you became a Magitek Soldier was if you survived.

"Prom, you okay? You've been in there for about 10 minutes"

I snap back to reality as I realize it's Noctis himself calling to me from the other side of the door. I shout back a quick reply, not without stuttering like an idiot though.

I sink down the wall as I start to think of what would happen if Noctis found out my secret. He would call me an abomination, hit me, abandon me, and possibly even kill me. He hates those damn robots with every fiber of his being, so that means, he hates me too.

I notice something glinting on the ledge of the shower and pick it up to inspect it. It's a straight razor, probably property of Ignis. The man prefers a close shave. I open it and see the blade is diamond quality, typical Ignis.

You'd be doing them a favor by ending yourself. Save them time and energy they could put toward other things.

You could finally be of use to someone for once in your miserable fucking life. All you have to do is cut. Trace the vein with the blade.

Don't be a pussy about it, you're a fucking MT. You were made to be disposed of, and you're an obsolete model.

Another knocking at the door made the thoughts disappear, but the tears were still falling. I look at my arms and see that I had in fact been marking them as those thoughts repeated over and over again.

I barely had time to set Ignis' razor down before the door to the bathroom swung open. Even though the glass on the shower door was foggy, I could tell the person in the doorway was none other than Noctis himself. Of all the people to find me like this, why did it have to be the prince?

Calm down Prompto, maybe he just has to use the bathroom. Or maybe he came to fix his beautiful black hair, or came to wash his silky smooth skin. Even with only being able to make out the basic shapes of Noctis' form, he could sense a scowl being worn upon his highness' face.

"Prompto, you've been in here for 20 minutes and when I tried to call for you, I didn't get an answer. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I.... Uh, nothing, Noct...... Just zoned out a little" I replied trying to hide the fact that I was still crying.

"Prom, you don't have to hide anything from me. Please, tell me what's wrong" he pleaded drawing nearer to the shower door.

I started to panic, if he opened it, he would see the abomination I truly am. I can't let him see me like this. I can't.

"Noct, don't worry about it okay? It's not important" I said trying to sound somewhat cheery.

"Prompto, you're a terrible liar. I can hear that you're upset" he replied now right outside the shower door.

"Please, just leave it alone, Noct. Please" I begged, now falling to my knees as silent sobs wracked my body.

As soon as I hit the floor, I heard the shower door fling open. I look up to see Noctis' horrified face. I just rushed my gaze back to the tiled floor as I started to cry even harder.

This is it. This is how it all ends. Noctis finally sees the real me and he hates me now. He thinks I'm a revolting disappointment as a companion and as a person. Wait, not even a person, as a fucking machine.

"Prompto!?"

I waited for the screaming, the scolding, the anger that would encase every words spat at me. I waited for him to confirm my suspicions. But, he didn't say anything.

I look up to see tears of his own falling onto the tile below him. He tried to say something, but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say. A few minutes passed before he was loud enough for me to reigster what he was saying.

"Why? Prompto, why would you do this to yourself?"

"Noct, I...... I just......."

I tried to respond, but I couldn't get the words out. Instead, I just cried even harder than I was before. I can't believe I would let him see me like this. I must look like a fucking mess, blood dripping from my wrists, eyes red and puffy, and unable to stand on my own. God, I really am pathetic.

"I.....I'm sorry" I manage to say after what feels like an eternity of silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about Prom?"

"I'm sorry that I can't be there for you guys. I'm sorry I'm so weak. Everyone always has to come to my rescue."

The words flew out of my mouth before I could even think. I threw my hands in front of my mouth to stop any more words from escaping. Great, now he really will see me as a weak, pathetic, good for nothing MT.

"Prom, is that what you think we think of you?"

"It's not what I think, it's what I know. I'm so useless when it comes to helping out. I'm not strong like Gladio, and usually end up on my ass even against the weaker opponents. I'm not smart like Iggy, and usually fall for whatever trap our hunt has set up. I don't belong here" I muttered, after dropping my hands to my sides.

"Prom....."

"And you, you're like the definition of perfection. You're graceful in battle, not stumbling over yourself like I am. You can take a beating and not use a potion or elixir, unlike myself. And you have people who love you for the real you. Not to mention......."

"Prom, what?"

"It's nothing, just forget it" I mumble, turning away.

I suddenly feel hands on my shoulders, which causes me to yelp. I am turned around to face a very concerned prince. Now I've really gone and done it. How the hell am I supposed to lie my way out of this?

"Prompto, tell me. Do you honestly think all of that about yourself?"

"The writing is on the wall, Noct. You may not have noticed it, but Ignis and Gladio have. They are always talking about how I need to be more careful and how I use too many curatives in battle. I'm holding you all back. If you continue with me, I'd be putting you in danger"

"And just how would you be doing that? It's not like you're an imperial spy"

"......Not a willing one" I whisper

The silence that settles over us would've shocked Ignis. Noctis seemed to have trouble registering what I had said, and I, once again, cast my gaze to the floor.

"What? Prompto, what did you say?"

Tears came to my eyes as I balled up my fists. In order to stop the tears from escaping, I shut my eyes, but I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth.

"I'm not a willing spy!"

I couldn't say it to his face, so I instead, lifted my arm so he could see the proof for himself. I heard a gasp, and soon felt fingers grazing over the ink.

"Prom, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Noct. Those despicable MT's you love to demolish. The ones that can't feel emotion or pain, or can't think for themselves. The one's that cause you so much trouble and destroyed everything you love. Well, I'm one of them!" I all but shout at the prince in front of me.

I wait for a blade to pierce me or at least a shove, sending me onto my back on the tile floor. Maybe a laugh, and him thinking this was all a joke. But when nothing came, I slowly opened my eyes to see that he had tears of his own spilling down his face.

"Prom, I.... Astrals. I didn't know. I....... We said all those things......"

"You don't have to hide how you really feel. I get it. I'm a disgusting, no good, worthless MT. And I'm prepared for you to...."

I never got to finish my statement before I felt a pair of lips on my own. My eyes went wide in shock as Noctis, wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I can't believe this is happening! This is so wrong!

I broke the kiss, shocked to say the least. Why did he do that? I was so sure he'd hate me. Maybe that was just to get me to stop rambling.

"Noct, why?"

"Because, I don't care if you're an MT. You're Prompto fucking Argentum. You're a clumsy, blonde, marksman with a bubbly personality. You're part of my Crownsguard, and you're my best friend. You have the perfect physique, despite what Gladio says, stretch marks and all. You're beautiful, inside and out, and you are the definition of perfection." Noctis finishes with a smile.

"Do you...... really think that about me?" I ask, sniffling slightly.

He doesn't answer, instead, he just closes the gap between us once again. I melted into him as soon as our lips connected, throwing my arms around him to support myself. His tongue probes my lips, ask if asking for permission. I part my lips, and soon feel his tongue dancing with mine. I moan into the kiss, which earns me a grin from Noctis.

I feel him shift a little, and it occurs to me that he is now in soaking wet clothes. I start to undo the buttons on his jacket, while also making sure not to break the kiss. Once his jacket is undone, I slide that off his shoulders. Next comes his t shirt, and I have to break the kiss for a moment as I slide the fabric above his head, leaving his chest bare.

I let my gaze wonder over his body, taking in the beauty that is situated before me. His skin was like flawless ivory,

I break the kiss, and start to pepper his neck with little tiny kisses. I move to his collarbone and when I heard him gasp, I know I've found my mark. I bite down, which elicits a moan from him, which causes me to suck on the already bruising area.

"Prom, please..." I hear the prince beg.

I decide that I would stop torturing that spot, and instead, focus my attention on his chest. He has an amazing body, but what else can you expect when you've been training all your life.

I start to trace a path down to his naval with my tongue, receiving praise from Noctis as I go. Once there. I decide to go back up, to tease his royal highness. I latch my lips onto one of his nipples, causing him to gasp. That, of course, only makes me attack it more harshly.

"Astrals Prom! That feels so....ugggh" he shudders when I took the rose colored bud of skin between my teeth.

The matching appendage wasn't being forgotten either. I was using my fingers to play with it, flicking it and rolling it. Noctis's back was arched and he was groaning a lot. I looked down to see he was already fully erect.

"Prom, please...... Stop teasing"

I sunk lower, to his abs, and traced every muscle with my tongue. He seemed to enjoy that because I got continuous mewls of pleasure to leave his lips. Of course, I was more than satisfied to lick every inch of his gorgeous body, even without the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips.

I decided to drag this out a little longer, and started to kiss the inside of his thighs. I traced a path from his abs to his left thigh with my tongue, making sure to breathe on his rock hard dick now right in front of my face. This earned me a groan and caused him to try and rock his hips forward.

"Impatient aren't we?" I teased.

"P.....Prom, p...pl..please......"

I resumed my kisses to the inside of his leg, and then switched to the other leg, making sure to give equal love to both thighs. I could see he was starting to leak pre cum and decided that he had been teased enough.

I felt him shudder beneath me as I ran my tongue along the length of his cock. I made sure I licked his dick from base to tip, ensuring I got a full taste of him.

"Astrals Prom. So... So good"

I parted my lips and only allowed the head into my mouth. The prince's reaction was priceless. His eyes shot wide open as he gasped. His hands frantically tried to grab my hair, but he couldn't seem to find a good grip. I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock head, and he let out a whimper.

I started to sink lower and lower onto his cock, making him gasp and moan breathlessly. He basically screamed when his dick hit the back of my throat. I just hummed, which elicited a moan from Noct. I guess the reverberations of my humming felt good. I was trying to get the final bit of his cock into my mouth, which caused him to help me by shoving his hips up to meet my face.

"OH ASTRALS YES!!!!! OH FUCK!" Noct screamed as he slammed his cock down my throat.

I picked up my pace, creating more friction, and earning more and more cries from Noctis. The prince seems to be very vocal, not that I was complaining. His voice is like a symphony, a wonderful melody I want to hear on repeat.

"Oh!!! Oh gods Prom!!"

He didn't continue, but he didn't have to. I knew what he was trying to warn me about. But, that just made me suck faster and harder. Of course, I couldn't go as far down as I had been with my new speed, so I used my hand to jerk the base of his cock, moving it in tandem with my mouth. But, Noct didn't seem to mind the change in tactic.

His hands grip my hair as he starts to violently slam his hips against my face, trying desperatly to reach his release. His grunts and pants are music to my ears as they gets faster and start to happen almost immediately after one another. He let's out a shout, and slams my face all the way down his shaft until my face is up against his stomach

"PROMPTO!!!!"

I feel the warm, creamy substance shoot to the back of my throat. I let it pool in my mouth, thus letting it pool around Noct's dick. Once I didn't feel his cock jerking or throbbing anymore, I swallowed, sending a shiver throughout his body and receiving a gasp in return.

I slowly began to pull off his cock, earning a groan as I let my lips slide across his now deflating cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Once his cock left my mouth, it did so with a satisfactory 'pop'.

Noctis was still trying to recover from his orgasm, as it struck me that the shower was still running. The water felt cold, and I realized I must have used up close to, if not, all of the hot water. Ignis is going to kill me, and I don't even want to think about what Gladio is gonna do. Great, here I go fucking up again.

I managed to shut the water off, and slid back down the wall as more intrusive thoughts started to plague my mind. Tears soon came to my eyes, and I brought my knees in close to my chest. This is it, this is how everyone will remember me. The worthless, wasteful, piece of shit that blew the crown prince and was sent on their way. I'm no better than a prostitute.

"Prompto, hey, look at me" I heard from somewhere seemingly far away.

I felt finger grab my chin, and I was forced to look up into the fiercest blue eyes I've ever seen. Noctis had a look of worry and sadness etched into his face.

"Prompto, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Noct"

"What for?"

"We used up all the hot water and now, no one else will have any. Plus, I just did that to you and now our friendship is gonna be all messed up and weird"

"Prom, just shut up"

I looked at him in surprise, only to see him bringing his lips and mine closer together. I had to back away, but having the wall of the shower against my back, I just put up my hands to stop his advance.

"Wait, Noct, what about Luna?"

"Huh?"

"Lady Lunafreya? We're on our way to get you two married"

"Prom..."

"This isn't fair to her. I just sexually assaulted her fiancé, not to mention the crowned king of Lucis. Oh man, I really...........

"Prompto!"

My face is forced upward, forced to look into piercing violet eyes. His eyes normally only get like this when he's channeling a god's power. The way his eyes seemed to render me motionless both amazed and horrified me.

"Listen to me. Luna and I don't like each other like that. We're childhood friends. In fact, I've told her about my feelings toward you, and she supports us. This marriage is nothing but a formality to finally create a form of peace between our kingdoms."

I literally felt my jaw drop. There is no way this is actually happening. Not only is Noctis not grossed out by what just happened, but he wanted it and Luna is okay with it!? This has to be a dream. I hit my head on the shower floor when I went to turn off the water, and I'm dreaming right now.

"Noctis, what's happening in there?"

"Guys, I think we need to talk. It's pretty serious"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did the door swing open to reveal both Gladio and Ignis. The shower door had cleared up and we could see each other now, with almost crystal clarity.

"Noctis, while modesty may not be in your vocabulary, I'm sure Prompto would like a towel before we discuss anything" Ignis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I didn't even realize, but everyone could see everything I had to offer. I tried to cover myself, only to see a towel being offered by Gladio, and Ignis doing the same to Noctis. I quickly accepted the towel, and wrapped it around my waist, not that they didn't already see what was underneath.

"Okay, so spill. What happened while Iggy and I were gone"

"Can we go to the bed first? I don't think I can stand for very long" I asked, feeling like my legs were on fire.

"Very well, but I expect to be satisfied with your explanation" Ignis added with a stern look towards me.

Great, look at you go now. You've pissed off Ignis, the least hot headed and most rational one. You really fucked up if you managed to make him lose his cool.

As we made our way into the bedroom, I thought about making a break for it. I know I was still in a towel, but it wouldn't matter for long. I didn't want to escape them, but rather life in general. If I managed to escape, I'd try the window, but if that didn't work, I'd run down to the street and run in front of the next oncoming car. At least, if I died, they wouldn't have to worry about me holding them back anymore.

"Okay blondie, spill it. What happened?" Gladio said once I was seated on the bed.

"Well........"

"Well?"

"I sorta had a little bit of a breakdown. Noct is just over reacting" I tried, hoping they would believe me.

"I am not over reacting Prom. You cut your wrists and you were sobbing because you feel like you're the least valuable of the group" Noctis fired back.

I flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Gladio or Ignis. I hope they don't believe Noctis, as much as it pains me to say that.

"Noctis....."

"No, Iggy. Prompto is never going to admit what happened in there, so I'm going to tell you. He has this idea that he is the least valuable one of the four of us. He thinks that because he uses curatives and because he isn't as strong as Gladio, that he is completely worthless" Noctis explained hitting every point clearly.

Hearing this come from someone else's mouth all but it made it certain. It didn't matter if they said they believed it or didn't because I know it's true.

Tears start to form in my eyes as silence falls over the four of us. My head is cast downward, suddenly the floor became the most interesting thing in the world. I couldn't take it for more than five minutes before I'm bolting out of the hotel room.

Screams echo behind me, but I don't listen to them. It isn't until I take a look behind me that I see Gladio is right behind me. I pick up my pace, only to trip over a mound of dirt. A hand latches around my wrist and prevents me from actually making contact with the ground.

I give up, letting Gladio pick me up and carry me back to the motel. Once the door was shut, Noctis and Gladio immediately started pelting me with questions.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Prom, why did you run? We just want to help"

"No you don't" I say, surprised at how emotionless I sounded.

"Prompto, please, talk to us"

"What is there to say? Noct is right. Hell, you and Gladio have said countless times how I'm slowing us down or how I need to suck it up and push forward. It would be easier for everyone if I weren't here. I know you guys don't actually care, you just don't want to be responsible for another lucian death" I said not raising my gaze from the floor.

"You're not going to die. None of us are because I'm gonna make sure every single lucian left alive lives to see the darkness banished" Noctis said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Then, you guys don't have to worry about me because that's where I have a fun little surprise of my own. I'm not actually from Lucis"

Their faces were all shocked, Noctis included. They had never heard me talk like this, so sad and hopeless. I was just emanating despair.

"I'm actually one of those fun little machines you all hate so much. Those walking robots that hunt us every day. Well, I'm one of them. And trust me, I hate me as much as you probably do right now"

Noctis wasn't shocked by the news, since I told him earlier. But he was shocked at the tone of my voice. I had never been anything but happy and cheery.

"Kid, Look....."

"Just, stop. You don't have to pretend anymore. I just want to know where we go from here?"

"Huh?"

"What do we do? You guys gonna take me into the woods to off me? Send me on my way to survive on my own? What happens here?" I asked finally looking at their faces.

A look of horror crosses their faces at my statement. But, I couldn't figure out why. They hate MT's, so taking me out could actually make them happier. Also, I withheld another bit of information from Noctis, but every child in those facilities had trackers placed in them, and I'm sure that's how they keep finding us.

"Do.... Do you think we would.....?"

"I mean, why not? I'm the enemy. A cold metal shell pretending to be human. I'm a dirty Niff who has no right to be by the kind of light's side."

"Prom......" I turn my head towards Noctis who now has tears streaming down his face.

"Noctis?"

"You really think I could be capable of having you killed? Do you think that I would do that to you?"

"I mean, what separates me from the other magiteks we fought? The fact that I have skin? No matter what you see now, I will always be a registered MT"

"Prom, you're different because you're you. The easily excitable, chocobo loving, photographer. You are my best friend and hearing you talk this way about yourself, it hurts me. You are so much different than the MT's we've fought in the past.

"Listen kid, I've never seen one of those machines ever show remorse or emotion. You are not one of them, you're one of us. You swore an oath to Lucis, and you swore to lay down your life for hearth and home. Would you have done that if you really were just some Niff living in Insomnia?" Gladio added, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Prompto, if I may add something, you are so much more than a barcode and a gun. You have a family, a sense of morality, and people that care about you. I admit, I have said some awful things in the past, none of which you deserve. I'm sorry Prompto, I truly am". Ignis said attempting to try and comfort me.

"Guys, you don't have to try and cheer me up. I know what I am and how I compare to you all. I'm not as strong as Gladio, I'm not as smart as Ignis, and I'm nowhere near as special as Noct. You all are so attractive and graceful in battle. You all are also incredibly in shape and have amazing bodies, and then there's me. I'm constantly tripping over myself, fumbling with my gun, and I know that no one on Eos would choose me over you guys, or anyone else, really. I have come to terms with the fact that I'm the weak link and I'm grateful for you three letting me tag along, but we don't have to pretend I'm an equal" I explained.

They all continued to stare at me, mouths agape. They seemed stunned that these words left my mouth, yet they seem to have no problem saying it to each other behind closed doors.

"Prom...."

"Look Kid...."

"I....We....."

They all seemed to be at a loss, not able to form a coherent sentence. It wasn't until I got up off the bed I was set down on, that I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked back to see it was Gladio who reached out. I was shocked to see that he, of all three of them, was the first to react.

"Now just wait a goddamn minute. You can't just spout all these lies about yourself then go and leave without giving us a chance to show you the truth. You keep saying that you don't deserve to be here. Why? Why don't you deserve it? Because you weren't born alongside us? Because you aren't me or Ignis? You're your own person Prompto, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that we wouldn't have it any other way"

"What?"

"You think you don't deserve to be here because you aren't as smart as Iggy? You can accurately calculate how high or low and how far right or left to aim your gun in order to hit your mark. I have never seen anyone, not even Ignis, be so precise. And when it comes to being a muscular and strong as me, you have the keg strength of a horse, and the lithe slim body type works way better foe you than mine would. And as for not being special like Noct, you may not have special power or be royalty, but you managed to befriend Noctis and become a member of the Crownsguard despite only knowing Noctis for a few years. If that isn't remarkable, then I don't know what is"

I was listening to Gladio, but it was my turn to be shocked. There's no way he thought that. I can't believe that Gladiolus Amicitia, the human embodiment of sex appeal was telling me this. I could have died of sheer embarrassment if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't believe a single word of it.

"I am inclined to agree. I know that I have said things that would likely say otherwise, but I am eternally grateful you are with us Prompto. You bring a certain feeling of joy and calm wherever you go and sometimes it's just what we need to collect ourselves. We may not seem appreciative all of the time, but I'm not sure we would be able to stand looking at one another at this point, if it weren't for you"

"Not to mention that you are the best friend anyone could ask for. You would give up anything if it meant your friends were happy and well taken care of. You would lay down your life if it meant we would be safe. That means more to me than some dumb tattoo on your wrist. It means more to me than where you were born. You're a lucian and more importantly, you're my best friend"

Once Noctis had finished, they all were looking at me now, all of us standing and Gladio's hand still firmly clasped around my wrist. My gaze continued to shift between the three of them not being able to comprehend what I was hearing. This has to be some sort of dream right? It has to be some sort of illusion or mirage. I have to be asleep because there is no way all three of them said those things to me.

"You don't believe us, do you?"

"Can you blame me? I just found out I'm actually thought of as an equal despite spending this entire trip thinking if any of us had to go, I would be the first choice because I was the weak link. I came to terms with that, and was ready to die if it meant saving any of the three of you" I responded.

Noctis began to close the distance between us. As he got closer the memories of what occured in the shower came rushing back. I began to panic as his hands rested on my hips. I looked him in the eyes, and I could see he saw the fear I was fealing. He tightened his hold, and I looked to Gladio and Ignis to gauge their reactions.

"Noctis, maybe now isn't the best time"

"Ignis, I love you, but shut up. Words obviously aren't doing a good enough job"

"Uhhh Noct?"

"Sorry Prom, but I need you to understand how much you mean to me"

I didn't get a chance to respond before he had his lips against mine. My eyes were now wide open in disbelief. Noctis was kissing me in front of Gladio and Ignis. I could feel my brain short circuiting.

Noctis pulled away with a smile on his face. I just looked at him, then to the other two people in the room. They both seemed to have smiles on their faces as well, though Gladio's looked more like he was trying not to bust out laughing.

"Do you understand now Prom? I care about you so much, and I don't care what others say"

"Noctis I...."

I coukdn't finish my statement before my knees gave out and I felt myself collide against Noctis' chest. Tears now streaming down my face. I couldn't believe it. They really didn't care I was a failed MT, or that I wasn't born in Lucis. They saw me as an equal and saw qualities in me that no one else in the group possessed.

I felt Noctis run his fingers through my hair, attempting to soothe me. It was working as I could feel all of what had happened in the past few hours really take it's toll. I started to get drowsy, and felt myself being lifted off the ground, probably by Gladio.

I was laid onto one of the beds, Noctis climbing in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, doing his best to make me feel protected. I snuggled into him and sighed out of genuine happiness.

"Goodnight Prompto"

"G'night..... Noct...." I managed before eventually I gave into exhaustion, giving me the best sleep of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for quite a while. I just couldn't find the motivation to finish it. Now that I have, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Let me know what you thought and feel free to leave any comments/criticisms.


End file.
